Christoph darkmagic's backstory
by street fighter gx
Summary: chringey highschool level mary sue backstory for a dnd character im playing you have been warned


Christoph Darkmagic's backstory

First off... I'm not apologizing...

As you, the one reading this snippet, and several of your fellow adventuring party members head into the private home of one Jim Darkmagic for a private viewing of his latest stage show. You see what looks like a younger version of Jim Darkmagic before you.

But something seems off, even for Jim's usual antics. The gap in his teeth isn't there also he has what looks like the beginnings of a full beard his hair is almost copper in color... this can't possibly be Jim. Oh, and there is a scar that runs from his left nostril to his left ear lobe as well. You see three jewelry chains one bronze, one gold, and one silver connecting his the outer wall of his left nostril to his ear. It appears they are designed to distract from the scars that seem to shift ever so slightly as you and your party take in his presence. The clothes that he is wearing the same outfit that "five" from the 'infernal's show sorrow' series of graphic novels wears. this can't possibly be Jim... (For the reader, he is wearing V's outfit from 'Devil May Cry 5.') Except there is a long-sleeved lavender-colored button-up dress shit underneath with a flourish of blackthorns and gold roses. Finally, to finish it off his ensemble, he is wearing what the reader would assume are the Fae'ruen equivalent of some "Black Distressed PU Funtasma Gotham 110 boots."

Before you read any further, I ( the player of this character that has yet to have his name mentioned,) must apologize. As you might have seen the backstory that you are currently reading has a narrative flow and an in-character writing style that feels like a poorly written highschoolers fan fiction from 'Archive of our Own' as an in-joke. Said in-joke, is aimed at friends who go to the game shop I will be playing this character at, so I would suggest you go with it for now.

For you see this is Christoph Darkmagic, Jim Darkmagic's nephew, or was he his stepson; maybe he's both, you don't know and don't care you're here with your teammates to see Jim's new show in a private setting. Either way, he looks suddenly happy to see you.

Do you see that scar on his cheek? That was from a freak "accident" involving an Ocultant, Not an actual employee of Acquisitions Incorporated whose name has been lost to time, stricken from the record left for dead, and who's soul offered up to Asmodeus to unlock even more secrets of Documancy that the company was famous for, nope, not that at all. The blemish on Christoph's face somewhat detects as a magical item. In recent experiments to determine what the scar indeed was, when the spell 'Identify' was used on the facial flaw, it would act as if it was cast on a random 'common magical item' from the 'Dungeons & Dragons' sourcebook 'Xanithar's Guide to Everything.' Not even the best healers in Water-deep, Baldurs Gate or Neverwinter could heal the scar tissue left from the incident.

it rumored that Asmodeus, himself, couldn't remove the accursed disfigurement, as the now-dead Occultant notarized it, and rules are rules even for gods of a knowable moral compass.

It is said, that Occultists (the position holders within Acquisitions incorporated) who use an Occultant (the item)often enough can manipulate the chaos of the world. Some people like Christoph here believe if used too much, too recklessly the thing could harm the entity known as 'That Which Endures.'(Which is a god that Christoph has strangely had an obsession with ever since his, magical ever-changing, cosmetic blemish first appeared.) All the while, causing mass bursts of chaotic, wild magic surges to manifest from those the Occultist's power would effect.

The quote, unquote "accident" that the Occultist that shall remain nameless for all time left a nasty scar, that detects as magical and changes shape on a nightly basis. Not even the best healers in Water-deep, Baldurs Gate or Neverwinter could heal the scar tissue."

Indeed, none of the best healers on the planar sphear of Tirol or even the planar city of Sigil could remove the scar. The head priest at the spires of morning wanted nothing to do with it, or Christoph Darkmagic after the first attempt to remove the damage to his skin caused a series of wild magic surges and left the High Priestess of Sune irrevocably cross-eyed and heavily bearded."

Not even, the great, yet terrible Asmodeus, himself, couldn't remove the accursed disfigurement, as the now-dead Occultant notarized it, and rules are rules even for gods of a knowable moral compass."

"Oh, hello, didn't see you there. You must be the new party my uncle Jim was going to have me assigned.' you hear him cheerfully ask as your about to deny that thought he continues "I'm Jim's dark magics nephew, Christoph Darkmagic, and even though I am related to a world-class wizard who needs counseling over his issues with sorcerers. I have a Ph.D. majoring in wizardry, and for your information, I got on this on all on my own, thank you very much!"

" that's nice, but-" you get cut off again as Christoph giddily holds up a Ph.D. that wasn't anywhere in sight before. There appear to be arcane like runes bordering the certificate in question with his name on it. It seems to be signed by the black staff. "I want to do something big in the world without my uncles' help, and you guys look like the allies to be the-... " We are not here for you, we're here to see the show!" you yell angrily at the 26-year-old. who is startled by the sudden interruption "Wait, you're not here for me? You're here about a private show from my uncle?!" several of your party members nod in uncomfortable silence. Christoph sighs audibly "fine; I'll get him, JIM! JIM?!" Christoph appears to run off looking for Jim but secretly goes to his room to sulk. as Jim Darkmagic is in his portable hole where he can't hear anything but himself getting high in 'preparation' for his show; which he is running late for.


End file.
